1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a system and method for transferring a device from an initial insertion site on the body to a different insertion site on the body.
2. Description of the Related Art
The placement of a permanently or temporarily implantable device in the left side of the heart, and particularly the left atrium, may be difficult at a particular site of insertion because an operator must contend with the anatomical obstacles or equipment limitations presented by the catheter's route to the left heart. For example, it is more difficult to access the left atrium by performing an atrial transseptal puncture from an insertion point on the neck or near the shoulder than it is to perform a standard transfemoral Brockenbrough needle puncture of the intra-atrial septum from the right groin region. Because of the rigidity of the Brockenbrough catheter/needle system, the insertion site must provide a relatively straight path to the intra-atrial septum. A superior insertion site, however, provides a significantly tortuous and winding pathway to the intra-atrial septum, which makes the use of a Brockenbrough needle puncture technically more difficult from this insertion site. Still, there may be advantages to performing a medical procedure through a certain route that is difficult to catheterize. For example, it can be difficult to perform mitral balloon valvuloplasty from the inferior venous approach because an abrupt curve must be made in the left atrium to reach the mitral valve. When a valvuloplasty balloon is passed from a superior venous approach through the intra-atrial septum, there is a generally straight pathway to the mitral valve. Likewise, the implantation of certain medical devices may benefit from implantation through routes that are difficult to catheterize. One example is a medical device as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,699, herein incorporated by reference, whereby a pressure transducer is placed on the left atrial side of the intra-atrial septum using transseptal catheterization. In some embodiments of the '699 patent, the pressure transducer is in continuity with a lead to a proximal housing that is more convenient when implanted in the subcutaneous tissue near the shoulder. Thus, although the catheterization is more readily performed from the groin region, the insertion of the implanted device from the shoulder is preferred.